Walking in your shoes
by CruorUmbra
Summary: In response to challenge 230 by MovingBox at Bloodshed verse. Buffy and Drusilla switch bodies, and some wackiness is ensured. Takes off from Season 2 ‘Lie to me’ and on from there. Spuffy
1. Unexpected gift

**_Walking in your shoes_**

Title: _Unexpected gift._

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _In response to challenge #230 by MovingBox at Bloodshed verse_. _Buffy and Drusilla switch bodies, and some wackiness is ensured. Takes off from Season 2 'Lie to me' and on from there. _

Pairing: _Spuffy. _

Challenge: _By a lucky streak Drusilla (or a minion) intercepts a delivery for the Mayor. The result: Drusilla gets her hands on the gizmo Faith used in canon season four to switch bodies with Buffy. Now Drusilla has a delightful idea how to get her daddy back and switches bodies with Buffy. While Buffy-suit! Drusilla goes after Angel, Drusilla-suit! Buffy has a big problem. If she goes to the Scoobies they will just believe Drusilla has a really insane episode and stake her. Her only hope is to play Spike as Drusilla to get him help her back in her body. _

_Requirements:__  
- slow Angel  
- Drusilla impersonating Buffy for a time  
- Buffy impersonating Drusilla for a time  
- back switching between Drusilla and Buffy  
- Buffy having to deal with the experience _

_Can Have:__  
- Angel bashing  
- Spuffy mating/claims  
- Buffy-suit! Drusilla turning_

**Chapter 1**

She ran fast trying to catch the vampire that fled the scene as soon as he saw her. She didn't even know where the hell she was running, the only thoughts in her head were catch and stake, but to her disappointment the vamp was nowhere in sight. Still, she kicked the door leading to the roof open and cautiously walked forward. She could hear distant voices so she walked closer to the source.

"Do you remember the song mummy used to sing me? Pretty." Buffy heard a female voice just before she reached the edge of the roof.

"I remember." She heard a male voice reply, that voice was so familiar to her ears, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was…until she saw him. He was dressed in his usual attire, and from the angle that she was standing from she could see the shame his face was displaying.

"Yes, you do." She heard the woman say in return. She studied the slim figure of a woman dressed in white. She was beautiful, Buffy didn't deny that, her raven hair fell gently around her face, but even thought her features were soft and almost angelic, she could feel that there was so much more to her.

"Drusilla, leave here. I'm offering you that chance. Take Spike and get out." Angel said almost through greeted teeth. Buffy listened in more carefully when Angel mentioned Spike. Why would Angel of all people, or well creatures want Spike to leave town unharmed, after that thing tried to kill her and her friends. More and more questions recked her brain, yet no answers. Her mind skipped the part where Angel told her to _take_ Spike and get out

"Or you'll hurt me?" The girl asked, her voice was more amused than fearful, it was as if she already knew what the real pain was, and whatever he did now wouldn't measure up to what she's been through in the past. Buffy's conclusions were confirmed when Angel looked down at the ground avoiding the girl's eyes.

"No. No, you can't. Not anymore." She said and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"If you don't leave, it'll go badly. For all of us." Angel tried to reassure her, but she seemed to avoid this topic.

"My dear boy's gone all away, hasn't he? To her." She said, making Buffy wonder but thankfully Angel asked the question.

"Who?" He questioned.

"The girl. The Slayer." Drusilla clarified. That's when Buffy's warning signs started going off. She knew about Slayers, she knew Spike, and was having more or less civil conversation with Angel, which only led her to one conclusion…vampire.

"Your heart stinks of her. Poor little thing." She said in a coy tone as she put her hand on his chest

"This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end." Angel said and she tilted her head and reached up for a kiss.

"Oh, no, my pet. This is just the beginning." She replied and pulled away without kissing and gave him an evil smile. She kept her head turned to him as she slowly walked away.

Buffy watched Angel leave seconds after Drusilla walked away. She took a deep breath, and tried to gather her thoughts. She didn't know how to react to this little meeting that she saw. Maybe she should be angry with Angel, or jealous of this Drusilla, who ever she was they seemed awfully close.She decided to leave it for now and research her suspicions in the morning.

Buffy burst through library doors as if she was chased by the devil.

"Morning Buffy, is everything alright?" asked Giles as he tore his eyes away from the book and looked at his slayer.

"Yeah, peachy. Umm can you help me find some info on someone, without any questions?"

"Sure, particularly who would you like me to research?" He asked as he stood up from the chair and closed the book.

"Name's Drusilla or something like that, umm most likely a vampire. Can you please just dig through some books and I'll come back at lunch time…. please"

"Well, ofcourse, but wouldn't it be easier to ask Angel for help, he's the one that might have more information on vampires"

"I would rather keep Angel and others for that matter out of it. This is between you and me. Ok"

"If that's what you wish." He finally said in defeat.

"Thanks Giles" She said with a sweet smile and exited the library.

From then on it was basically a regular daily routine, well that was until Ford showed up. Buffy was glad to see him, and maybe, just maybe she could make Angel jealous. After seeing him with that Drusilla chick Buffy started wondering if Angel really loved her, she was what, only 16 turning 17 a baby compared to his age. Sides he's seen and been with women that were probably much prettier than her in his long existence. The whole jealousy thing was childish, and she knew it, but it was something. After making plans of meeting at the Bronze later on with Willow, Xander and Ford, she went back to the library to see how the research was going.

"Any progress?" Buffy asked walking into Giles's office.

"I have some information that I've written out for you. It's over there. But I'll save you time decoding my handwriting. Drusilla is unlike average evil vampire, she's quite mad as her sire drove her insane, before turning her. There's quite a lot of information about her prior to her turning but I doubt that it is relevant to what you want to know. The fascinating fact is that she's believed to be a seer with some psychic abilities, however there isn't a lot on that. She's been a sometime paramour of Spike's, but she was killed by an angry mob in Prague" Giles finished and took of his glasses to give them a nice polish.

"Interesting…. Listen Giles I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then" Giles said and turned his attention back to the book that he was reading.

_**Meanwhile **_

"Master" The fledgling yelled out as he ran through the factory with a small box I his hand.

"My dark prince is not here" Came Drusilla's soothing voice as she stepped out from the shadows.

"Mistress" The fledgling said and bowed before her.

"Did you bring princess a present?" She asked eyeing the box.

"Well…uh…Master Spike…" The fledgling hesitated, but seeing Drusilla's eyes sparkle with madness he quickly handed her the box.

"What is it deary?" She questioned as she took out a strange looking metal object.

"I'm not quite sure, but from what I heard it could be very useful to defeat the Slayer"

"How did you come to posses it?" Drusilla asked still not taking her eyes off of the metal thing in her hand.

"One of the Mayors men had it guarded by a demon downtown. Threw a few punches, he did. But here I am with a gift for the beautiful princess" He said with a small smile and bowed once again.

"I like your gift my dear boy" She whispered and closed the distance between them, her lips covered his, but a few seconds later the fledgling pulled away.

"Master Spike would…" He began but her index finger silenced him

"Your loss pet" She said and pulled out one of the wooden sticks that held her hair in an up do and shoved it into the fledgling's heart.

"Night, night" She said with a pout, which then split into an evil grin as she grabbed the box and waltzed towards her room to music that only she could hear.

A/N...I know its been a while, but im finally getting back to writing, my muse went away for a loooong holiday, but thankfully she still comes to visit lol, and I'll try to post new chapter to the other stories as soon as i can.

Please review and let me know what you think of this story...hate it or love it...


	2. Sacrifices

**Walking in your shoes**

Title: _Sacrifices_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _In response to challenge #230 by MovingBox at Bloodshed verse. Buffy and Drusilla switch bodies, and some wackiness is ensured. Takes off from Season 2 'Lie to me' and on from there. _

Pairing: _Spuffy._

**Chapter 2**

This was not a good night, first Ford told her that he was dying, and second, he didn't intend on staying dead, instead he made a little trade agreement.

Buffy let out a long sigh, there really wasn't much that she could do until Spike and his band of merry minions showed up and unlocked that damn door.

She heard the door squeaking and finally opening, revealing the bleached blond vamp in tow with the insano girl and about half a dozen minions.

'This is it' Buffy thought as she gripped her stake tighter, while her eyes were roaming the room for the lucky break, that she so needed.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and grunt in frustration as the stupid humans around her stared at the vampires in awe.

On the upside it was much better than hearing they yapping about how the 'mysterious and beautiful creatures of the darkness such as vampires are misunderstood...blah blah blah...give me a bucket!

"Concentrate Buffy...concentrate..." Her mind letting go of the anger at the humans and concentrating on the dusting that lays ahead.

Spike's minions didn't wait long to attack, and at that point Buffy wondered if she should just get out and let these stupid morons get what they barged for, but the cold and rational slayer part gave way to the emotions of a teenager and exactly then she spotted the dark haired spectator at the top of the stairs with and easy jump and flip Buffy had her at a stake point.

"Spike let em go, or your girlfriend fits in an ashtray" She called out to the leather clad vampire.

Spike ordered the minions to stop straight away, and just as Buffy started forcing Drusilla to walk towards the stairs the dark haired vampire spoke to the slayer in a very low tone so that only the blonde girl could hear.

"Don't worry sunshine, mommy will take care of our dear boy, as long as you look after my dark prince." The slayer was too puzzled by the cryptic massage to notice the raven-haired vampress fishing out the metal object out of her pocket and placing it gently on her left hand where no one could see it. As soon as the device was on, Drusilla didn't waste anymore time and did exactly like the stars told her to. Blinding bright white light burst through the room and as fast as it came it disappeared.

Darkness followed

Buffy's head was spinning and hurting like hell. She felt strangely weak and somewhat hungry. She slowly opened her eyes, but everything was a blur, it took her a few seconds to adjust but as soon as she saw who was in front of her she let out a piercing scream.

There she was in a room with more than half a dozen vampires who were currently trying to get the door open, but the scariest of all was the fact that Spike was sitting next to her.

"Shh princess. It'll be over soon" he said softly.

'Oh God he's gonna kill me' Buffy thought as her body started trembling in fear.

"It's ok lamb, everything will be alright" He said soothingly, he could almost taste her fear in the air, and that was very rare that his wicked plum was afraid...that damn Slayer did a number on his girl. He gently lifted her up in his arms and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

Buffy forgot all about the thoughts of dying as his lips slowly and lovingly caressed hers, it was so strange that his lips actually felt warm, kissing Angel was like kissing a toad. cold and slippery, not that she actually kissed a toad before...but Spike's lips were warm...or wait, hers were cold...and...'no' she thought as she drew a long breath only to find that it didn't make any difference. She quickly pulled away from him and ran to the other side of the room and punched through glass. Her trembling and bleeding hand picked up a piece of broken glass and brought it up to her eye level. What she saw, or rather what she didn't see threw her into blind panic and unbelievable rage. She started breaking and destroying everything in her sight and screaming as if she was a banshee.

Buffy continued her destructive rampage until strong arms circled her waist and pulled her to the floor. She lied on her side not daring to look at him.

'How could he do that?' her mind wondered, why not just kill her and be done with it? Her brain didn't hold the answers to the questions it desperately wanted answered, so she continued sobbing on the floor out of self-pity and...

"Pet, its not that bad, we'll be out of here in no time" he whispered in her ear and gently brushed her hair aside. Buffy was slightly shocked by his gentle side, how he cared and called her sweet names.

"Why Spike?" She asked and as soon as she did, she noticed that her voice was slightly deeper and had a snobby nasal English accent.

'Well that can't be good' She told herself as she pushed herself up from the floor. Her hands were frantically grabbing handful of dark brown locks instead of blonde, only then her mind finally drew a conclusion from everything that she gathered so far, the conclusion that left her mouth slightly open in shock and her eyes were filled with horror.

* * *

She walked slowly through the streets enjoying the quiet night. Her confident posture and predatory walk radiated power, her cold gaze intimidated bypasses. It's been too long that she's been deprived of the strength that she traded her soul for. Yet it felt good to hear the heart that's been silent for over a century, beat slowly, and feel the blood rushing through her veins. She didn't deny it, it felt wonderful being part of the living world, no more hiding from the sun no more feeding of the living, actually that part she'd probably miss, but there are always sacrifices to make. 


	3. The battle within

**Walking in your shoes**

Title: _The battle within_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: In response to challenge #230 by MovingBox at Bloodshed verse. _Buffy and Drusilla switch bodies, and some wackiness is ensured. Takes off from Season 2 'Lie to me' and on from there. _

Pairing: _Spuffy._

**Thank you soooooo much for all your reviews! I'm glad that you guyz like the story.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

The pixies whispered to her for hour clouding her already clouded mind, overtaking that very last shred of sanity she had left. The secrets they whispered brought out a new plan of action, and if everything went according to plan, soon she'd have everything she'd ever wanted, she's be loved, feared and respected. An evil smile formed on her slightly thinner than she was used to lips, covered in pink strawberry gloss as she headed towards her new home at the 1630 Rovello drive

* * *

Now that Buffy was finally over the initial shock, it was time to head into the land of denial and self-pity. 

She sobbed quietly, oh how she hated the situation she was in, she wasn't quite sure if Spike would help her if he knew. No scratch that thought, he'd probably wave it off since his psycho girlfriend was as mad as a hatter.

"C'mon Buffy, think of a plan….think.." Her mind chanted as she wiped the tears.

No, telling Spike was defiantly out of question, maybe…. no…. bad idea, from where she was standing the best plan was to play along until Giles or Angel or maybe both came to rescue her from the clutches of evil, murderous Spike, who was currently stroking her hair and whispering sweet little nothings in her ear to calm her down.

The door was almost unlocked when Spike scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, his strong arms holding her small fragile frame, it felt good being held like that. Angel never did anything besides maybe a hug or pulling her behind him for protection, he never treated her like a woman, just as a Slayer.

"See I told you princess, we'll be outa here in no time" He said with a smirk as they walked out and minions followed.

* * *

Drusilla unlocked the door with the key that she found in her pocket. It was all new to her, invading the Slayer's home without any invitation, no barrier to hold her back. 

"How was your day Buffy?" She heard a voice from the kitchen and walked towards it. The voice belonged to a woman with ash blonde hair, and as the pixies have said earlier it was the Slayer's mother. She had big kind eyes and genuine smile, just like her own mummy did, just before Angelus ripped her throat out. Drusilla almost flinched at the memory, even after over a century the memory was still vivid.

"It was ok." She replied exactly what the pixies told her to say.

"That's good, I bought lemon cheese cake, would you like some?"

"Lemons…" She whispered quietly. Her mummy used to like lemons she's eat them raw, saying that she loved how they made her mouth tingle. She shook her head to shake off the memory.

"Im gonna go upstairs and take a shower." Drusilla said as she ran up the stairs and locked the bedroom door sliding down to the floor. This feeling, it was strange and irritating. Feeling the guilt and pain surfacing after all that time, remembering her human days and her family, and something that she thought would never happen…hating Angelus for what he's done to her family and to her.

* * *

The factory was dark and unwelcoming, but by the looks of it was going to have to be her home until she figured out a way to get her body back. Spike still held her firmly in his arms never letting go, until they reached the bedroom. 

The bed was huge compared to the size of the room. The strangest thing of all was the trunk on the side of the room on which about a dozen porcelain dolls were placed.

"Creepy" Buffy thought as she glanced around. She stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do, climbing into bed didn't sound too bed, but she wasn't sleepy…at all, so she just stood there like a statue, until Spike walked in.

He threw his leather duster on the back of the chair and took his shirt off, revealing a flat stomach with well-defined muscles on his abdomen, the makings of a six-pack clearly visible. She stared at him for what seemed to be like eternity, the sight before her made her mouth water as she unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips. The scent of her arousal consumed the room that they were in, as she continued to stare at his smooth hard semi naked body.

"Fancy a shag, lug?" He questioned with a smirk. His voice brought Buffy out of the trance that she seemed to be in, reminding her just who she was looking at. His usually hate filled, cold eyes were looking at her, but all she saw was love and lust, no hate. It was wrong and she knew it, but part of her made her wonder…. what if?

The battle of the Slayer and the girl within her continued to fight over what was right and what was wrong. After all since Drusilla put her into this situation, and she clearly asked her to take care of her 'dark prince' which was in no doubt her creepy reference to Spike, so might as well make most of it, and the best part… it's not her body, therefore it wasn't her.

Her eyes were glazy with lust, as she walked towards him, slowly peeling the white dress that restricted his touch. Feeling his hands exploring her body, the very first time that she's been touched where no man has gone before, as his lips met her own in a hungry and possessive kiss she melted into him, allowing the girl to win the battle.

* * *

A/N

Ok im starting to uncover how the whole swap is affecting Dru, and Buffy, but im not gonna go into the graphic details of what happened with Spike and Buffy, so you'll just have to let your imagination do the work, lol.

Please review!.


	4. Out of my mind

**Walking in your shoes**

Title: _Out of my mind_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: In response to challenge #230 by MovingBox at Bloodshed verse. _Buffy and Drusilla switch bodies, and some wackiness is ensured. Takes off from Season 2 'Lie to me' and on from there. _

Pairing: _Spuffy._

A/N_: Hi guys, thank you sooooooooo much for all your reviews. I know I haven't updated for a while, but I got my final exams, so been busy studying. Anyways…..here's the forth chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Oh it was wrong, feeling the things she was feeling when the evil fiend was…. yes, she didn't deny it, but at the same time it was soo right, and so good, it was actually much better than she ever imagined it would be, however she didn't have any past experiences to compare to last night's acts. It was strange, she didn't really hate him anymore, in fact it was a messy pool of emotions and she knew that if she tried to sort her feelings out she'd just drown in them.

She quietly slipped out of the bed briefly looking over to her right to see her 'enemy' sleeping, he looked so peaceful and innocent, and well surprisingly breathing the unnecessary oxygen. A small smile formed on her full lips as she glanced at him once more before walking out of the room.

It was couple of hours before sunset, she could feel it, almost taste the darkness, more importantly she craved it. Walking around the grim factory she slowly took in her surroundings and ignored the bodies of the innocents with ease.

This new existence was much easier, there was no worry about the world ending, no need to sulk and flown about her burden, this was simple and selfish, two words that were almost non existent in her vocabulary.

"Mistress you shouldn't be walking, Master Spike will get quite angry" Said the geeky looking short vampire with glasses that emerged from the shadows. Buffy had to bite her tongue not to laugh at him.

"He's asleep and I'm bored" She replied her gaze focused on the wall as her thoughts carried her away. She wondered if it was a good idea to reply to Spike's minions, after all most likely they knew this Drusilla and if they smell something funky they would report back to Spike and then all hell would break loose.

"Drusilla, are the stars speaking to you again?" The vampire questioned in full seriousness.

'My God, just what kind of loony is she?' Buffy thought. But her reply was a slight nod as she decided if Drusilla was really mad enough to talk to the stars the minions wouldn't find it strange if she just ignored questions and their presence all together.

* * *

Emerald eyes gazed deeply into his brown, muddy pools, but all she felt was hate and disgust. His all tortured act wasn't fooling her, and the fact that he had a shiny soul stuck inside of him, didn't cross out everything what he's done in the past centuries. 

More than anything Drusilla wanted to bash his head in, to make him suffer, to torture him maybe even play those mind games that she's gotten so good at, but something inside her told her, No, and if she did go through with it, she'd be no better than him. So instead she listened to the pixies that were chanting to her.

"Who's Drusilla?" She quietly asked, she needed to hear him say it.

"Do you love me?" He asked, instead of answering her question.

"Don't answer my question with a question." She replied her voice dangerously low.

"Buffy, you have to understand that I'm not the vampire I used to be. I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst. She was …an obsession of mine. She was pure, sweet and chase."

"So you turned her," Drusilla stated flatly. Before she would've been proud of her 'Daddy's' work, how he made her a master piece, but now hearing him say it made her want to hurl.

"First I made her insane. Killed everybody she loved. Visited every mental torture on her I could devise. She eventually fled to a convent, and on the day she took her holy

orders, I turned her into a demon." He continued as if he was talking about the weather, he seemed almost unaffected about his acts.

She knew that saying anything else would be pointless, so she just pushed past him gripping her stake tightly, ignoring him as he called out the Slayer's name… her name.

* * *

She knew that walking through a graveyard wasn't the brightest idea but it was something. After walking for over half an hour she was getting bored. As she continued walking through the rows of tombstones she heard someone fighting not too far away. Moving smoothly she kept to the shadows and advanced slowly. 

She watched her own body punching the vamp and then quickly staking him before he could recover. She was about to step out and sort out what the hell was going on, but was stopped as she saw a hulking figure of a man dressed in black stepping out from the shadows.

"Leave me alone" The female said flatly.

"Buffy, we need to talk. I know I lied about Drusilla, but I was only protecting you" Angel replied.

"Protecting me? I don't need protection, I'm the Slayer." She replied, anger and hate blazing through her green eyes.

"Don't you think I know that Buffy?" He asked heatedly.

She watched the scene unfold before her brown eyes, but she couldn't watch it for much longer, instead she swiftly turned and ran towards the factory.

After running for over ten minutes she tripped and fell. Her now dirty hands reached out to brush her hair aside. The tears were falling form her eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

She was so sure that the crazy Drusilla was gonna blow her cover fast, instead she was…well all Slayer like, leaving the crying woman beyond confused. Her mind trying to think of the rational reasons for everything, yet rationality was long gone.

Maybe she was Drusilla after all, suffering from an insane episode of thinking she was the slayer. Just how crazy was she to think that the slayer switched bodies with her, and ok…even if that did happen, wouldn't all her friends be dead by now, that is if she had friends.

None of it was making any sense, her clouded mind was making her crazy or perhaps crazier, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

* * *

Please review!!!!! 


End file.
